


Back Then, in The Wisteria Tunnel

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bahasa Indonesia, Crossover, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: 🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸
Relationships: Kochou Shinobu/Tomioka Giyuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Back Then...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunga_Salju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunga_Salju/gifts).



Akabane tidak pernah mengerti akan obsesi Kakeknya pada pulau vulkanik Minami Iwo Jima.

Pulau itu sama sekali kosong. Jangankan manusia, hewan pun tak tampak mendiaminya. Medannya gersang berbatu-batu, tidak terlihat adanya pohon meneduhkan, apalagi bunga yang memperindah. Belum lagi ia terletak di perairan sepi yang senantiasa berkabut. Torii batu nefrit dan kayu hitam mencuat dari permukaan laut di mulut pulau, menghadirkan kesan mistis dan menyeramkan. Akabane langsung mengalihkan mata begitu menatapnya.

Tapi hal yang sama seolah tidak dirasakan oleh Kakeknya. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Kakek Akabane duduk di dek kapal menunggu ikan memagut mata kail pancing yang diumbar, sembari memantau pulau dengan teropong. Ia tampak begitu asyik; Akabane melihat senyum lebar terus tersungging di bibirnya. Terkadang sang Kakek terlihat seperti hampir akan terlonjak dan bersorak, seperti penonton pertandingan sepak bola menyoraki tim unggulannya. Benar-benar tak habis pikir, Akabane cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya.

Duduk bertumpang kaki di sebelah sang Kakek, Akabane menyesap kopi dari termos, memandang laut yang beriak tenang. Ada kalanya ia penasaran akan apa yang dilihat Kakeknya di Minami Iwo Jima, hanya saja ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan orangtua itu dengan kesenangannya sendiri. Setiap orang diberkahi dengan penglihatan yang berbeda; apa yang tampak di mata seseorang, mungkin akan terlihat lain di mata orang lain, ada atau bahkan tiada dalam fokus orang lain. Dipaksakanpun, Akabane tidak yakin dapat menemukan apa yang ditemukan Kakeknya.

Pendapatnya memang tidak keliru. Tidak seperti Kakeknya yang seorang Squib, Akabane adalah Muggle tulen. Mau melotot berjam-jam pun ia tidak akan melihat Kastil kuno yang dibangun dari batu giok, berdiri kokoh di puncak gunung pulau Minami Iwo Jima, pun menyaksikan Penyihir-Penyihir muda terbang dengan sapu melintasi awan-awan. Hanya orang-orang terpilih yang tahu mengenai Perguruan Sihir Mahoutokoro, dan hanya yang terpilih di antara yang terpilih jugalah yang mampu menyeberangi Torii batu nefrit dan kayu hitam penandanya, menjejak masuk ke pulau sebagai murid.

Masih asyik meneropong, Kakek Akabane mengikuti sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut berjepit pita kupu-kupu ungu terbang stagnan di ketinggian. Usia tua sedikit memudarkan daya lihatnya, namun Kakek Akabane tetap mengenali emblem Seeker yang melingkari lengan seragam si gadis. Ia terkekeh sendiri dan tanpa sadar bergumam, "di mana kira-kira bola kecil itu sembunyi? Ayolah Nona, hiburlah Kakek tua pikun ini dan temukan Snitch itu secepatnya!"

🌸

"... dan GOOOOL! WOOHOOO! Manuver ciamik Tanjirou dan Nezuko Kamado sukses mengantar 10 poin mulus untuk Seiran! Makan itu, Yosamu! Skor 200-140 sekarang! Mau jungkir balik seribu kali di udara pun kalian takkan bisa mengejar kami, asrama Seiran!"

Entah apa yang membisiki Kepala Sekolah Kagaya Ubuyashiki hingga mengiyakan saja saat Kepala Asrama Seiran; Kyoujurou Rengoku, mendapuk anak didiknya Inosuke Hashibira -13 tahun, fanatik Quidditch dan fanatik tim Seiran level bonek- sebagai komentator pertandingan antara asrama Seiran versus asrama Yosamu kali itu. Bocah yang kerap mengenakan topeng kepala babi hutan tiap kali nonton pertandingan Quidditch itu, sudah terkenal akan ke-membabibuta-annya; jangankan arena yang padat pengunjung, kuburan pun bakalan rusuh begitu Inosuke buka mulut. Terbukti dari awal pertandingan saja ia sudah membakar emosi penonton; terutama dari pihak lawan dengan komentar-komentarnya yang memuji-muji anggota tim Seiran setinggi langit dan menjatuhkan nama baik anggota tim Yosamu ke neraka lapis delapan belas.

Tak terhitung berapa kali Muzan Kibutsuji, Kepala Asrama Yosamu, mengertakkan gigi tiap kali mendengar tawa mengejeknya saat tim Yosamu gagal mencetak skor.

"Oho, kalian lihat itu, saudara-saudara! Gerak Sergap Secepat Kilat, Chaser nomor 3 kami, Zenitsu Agatsuma! Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun buatmu untuk mem-bludger-nya, Yushiro! Heh, ngomong-ngomong soal Yushiro, apa kalian tahu kalau kemarin dia nembak Tamayo-senpai lagi? Dia pertama kali nembak dari awal tahun pertama, sampai yang kemarin berarti sudah 99 kali! 3 tahun mepet dan 99 kali nembak Tamayo-senpai! Tapi ujungnya tetap, DITOLAK." seru Inosuke lewat megafon. Kawan-kawan seasramanya pun kompak menertawakan Yushiro yang blingsatan di depan gawang Yosamu.

"Heh, diam kau, babi!" pekik seorang siswa Yosamu, yang tampaknya juga teman akrab Beater Yushiro.

"Apa?! Kau yang babi!" Inosuke balas memekik. Sumpah serapah bersahut-sahutan, begitu banyak manusia yang kemudian ter-babi-kan oleh tudingan bocah-bocah kelebihan hormon ini, meski kadang kala sebutan monyet dan kambing tersemat pula di sana-sini, memperkaya perbendaharaan kata. Gayung bersambut makian antara Seiran dan Yosamu baru stop setelah Rengoku menjitak Inosuke dan memutar kepalanya balik mengamat perkembangan di gelanggang.

Perhatian Shinobu Kochou sejenak tertuju ke platform penonton. Ia tak dapat tidak mengesah panjang dan menyayangkan keputusan Rengoku-sensei menunjuk Inosuke sebagai komentator. Apa yang sensei pikirkan! Hubungan di antara Yosamu dan Seiran jauh lebih membara dari pada malam pertama pengantin baru, apa dia masih mau menuang bensin ke dalam api? Aah... lihat itu, muka Muzan-sensei sampai segelap laut mati. Shinobu yakin nilai Ramalan-nya semester ini bakalan kena korting lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Yang saingan siapa yang kena getah siapa..." ia menggerutu sambil celingukan. Beberapa meter di bawahnya trio Chaser Tanjirou, Nezuko, dan Zenitsu kembali memepet gawang Yosamu, akan tetapi Bludger yang dipukul tim lawan berhasil membuyarkan formasi, bahkan nyaris mengenai Nezuko dan Zenitsu. Dari kursi komentator Inosuke meneriaki Beater tim Yosamu, "WUOI! Barbar! Awas kualat kau Yushiro, nembakmu yang ke-100 pun bakalan gagal!" sambil memukul-mukul meja. Suasana pun kembali memanas baik di darat maupun di udara.

Duo Beater Seiran, Mitsuri Kanroji dan Obanai Iguro, membalas serangan Yosamu. Setelah pertarungan alot, angin berpihak pada Yosamu, giliran gawang Seiran yang terancam sekarang. Muichiro Tokito mempertahankan gawang dengan sengit, namun apa lacur 10 poin berhasil dicuri oleh Yosamu. Skor Seiran versus Yosamu sekarang jadi 200-150. Arena meledak oleh yel-yel penyemangat dan pukulan tambur pemandu sorak Yosamu, sementara pihak Seiran memukul-mukul dandang dan mengguncang-guncang aneka peralatan dapur sambil melolong tak terima.

Kedudukan Seiran masih di atas Yosamu, tapi kelalaian bisa membalik keadaan. Shinobu menarik gagang sapunya, mengudara selevel puncak Kastil, berharap ketinggian memberinya jarak pandang yang lebih luas untuk melacak keberadaan Snitch.

Tetapi setibanya di atas tekanan udara terasa beda, jauh lebih menghimpit dari biasanya. Angin bertiup dingin dan tanpa ampun. Shinobu memegang erat gagang sapunya, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk. Cuaca masih terang, akan tetapi dari arah angin mendorong, ia melihat gumpalan awan gelap perlahan-lahan melaju, berat dan sarat oleh ancaman badai. Tak lama lagi mega mendung ini akan mencapai Mahoutokoro. Tidak bagus. Shinobu menukik turun, mencari wasit untuk melapor.

"Apalah artinya sedikit tiupan angin, pesawat Muggle yang lalu lalang dari pulau seberang saja bukan hambatan berarti buat tim Quidditch kita." Takatsuki Douma, Instruktur Penerbangan merangkap wasit pertandingan Quidditch saat itu, menampik usulan Shinobu untuk menunda pertandingan kala perundingan Time Out di tribune wasit.

"Tapi, Douma-sensei..."

"Kalau kalian mau mundur, silakan!" Seeker sekaligus Kapten tim Yosamu, Kumogami Anri menyergah tak sabar. "Kami tim Yosamu bukan segerombolan anak manja yang takut pada gerimis!"

"Jangan begitu, Anri-chan, ketidaksetujuan tak perlu diutarakan dengan emosi," lerai Douma, senyumnya ramah tapi matanya penuh peringatan. Ia lantas berpaling pada Shinobu. "Maaf Shinobu-chan, tapi kekhawatiran semata tidak cukup sebagai alasan untuk menghentikan pertandingan. Apapun yang terjadi, kita selesaikan ini sekarang."

Anri mendecakkan lidah, naik sapu dan menolakkan kaki kuat-kuat ke tribune, tinggal landas tanpa permisi, kembali bersiaga ke posisinya. Hanya Shinobu yang masih ragu, berdiri menerawang awan gelap yang semakin menggunung di horizon.

"Jangan cemas, Shinobu-chan," kata Douma, senyum lebar tak pernah tanggal dari wajahnya. "Aku percaya pada kemampuan tim kita. Awan gelap itu bukanlah apa-apa, kita pasti bisa mengatasinya. Kalau kau masih khawatir, temukan Snitch secepatnya. Dengan begitu pertandingan selesai, kemenangan pun kau raih. Tentunya tak sulit bagimu! Bagaimanapun, kau seorang Kochou!" Menepuk ringan bahu Shinobu, Douma membubung naik ke tengah arena.

Aah, kata-kata itu lagi.

Shinobu mencengkeram gagang sapunya, mengubur rasa tak senang itu jauh-jauh ke dalam hati. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan, ia pun bertolak dari tribune.

Hujan petir mengguyur Mahoutokoro beberapa menit kemudian.

🌸🌸

Angin kencang membuat lemparan Quaffle meleset jauh. Hujan deras menyulitkan pemantauan, juga melicinkan Bludger hingga sulit buat disasar. Waktu dan tenaga para pemain lebih terkuras pada upaya memantapkan posisi di ketinggian ketimbang meraih skor untuk mengungguli lawan. Kelelahan dan frustrasi mulai mengacaukan irama permainan.

Halilintar memecah kegelapan, guntur menggelegar menggetarkan bumi. Mitsuri dan dua Chaser Yosamu yang kebetulan berada paling tinggi saat itu berjempalitan menghindari sambaran mata petir. Suara jerit ngeri terdengar di mana-mana, namun momen penuh teror itu justru memberi petunjuk pada Shinobu. Ia melihat pendar emas Snitch, jauh di atas awan.

Ia tidak ragu sedikitpun.

"OOOH!!! Kochou-senpai melesat seperti komet!" teriak Inosuke, denging megafon membuat Rengoku dan murid-murid Seiran terlonjak menjauh. "Apa Snitch sudah ditemukan?!?"

Setiap orang menyambar teropong sihir dan binokular untuk memantau, dengan Shinobu sebagai kunci mereka menemukan kilat Snitch di balik mega kelabu. Arena pun bergemuruh oleh teriakan penonton.

"Snitch sudah ketemu! Seiran pasti menang!"

"Snitch! Ada di atas awan! Di atas awan!!"

Mendengar seruan penonton juga anak-anak asramanya, dengan pucat pasi Anri memburu Shinobu melambung ke awan.

Petir membelah cakrawala. Anri menjerit sambil mengelak, nyaris terlempar dari sapunya, jantungnya berdentum-dentum memalu dada. Ia baru agak tenang demi menyaksikan Shinobu juga mendapat kesulitan yang sama. Menguasai diri, ia kembali berpacu menentang angin.

Meski Snitch sudah terlihat, tak berarti perseteruan di gelanggang mengendur. Kumogami Anri hanya terlambat tujuh menit dari Shinobu, akan tetapi selang jarak di antara mereka masih terlampau jauh. Tim Yosamu berusaha menyamakan kedudukan lewat lemparan Quaffle. Gawang Seiran dikepung seluruh Chaser dan Beater Yosamu. Kegigihan mereka berbuah 20 poin, skor menjadi 170-200 sekarang.

Jarak di antara Shinobu dan Snitch kini tinggal sebentangan lengan saja, cukup mencondongkan badan sedikit, maka ia akan berhasil meraih bola bersayap itu. Terpisah dua meter di belakang, Anri mengerang putus asa. Gelap mata karena tak rela kalah, ia melaju, menjulurkan tangan ke ujung sapu Shinobu, berniat menariknya.

Kilat menyambar. Sapu terbang Shinobu dan Anri meretak, dan keduanya terpelanting jatuh ditelan hujan.

Saat itu, Shinobu tidak merasakan sakit. Ia hanya merasa diguncang dengan sangat keras hingga tak dapat berpikir ataupun bergerak, telinga kebas sampai tak mendengar apapun. Ia ingat akan rekahan pada gagang sapunya. Ia sadar ia jatuh dan jungkir balik diempas angin. Iapun melihat Mitsuri dan rekan-rekan timnya meninggalkan pertandingan demi mengejarnya. Namun, ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa membeliak menyaksikan daratan yang semakin terpeta jelas di depan mata.

Hujan mendadak terhenti di sekelilingnya.

Masuk ke air, sesuatu menyentak kesadaran Shinobu. Begitu kepalanya menyembul ke permukaan, panca inderanya kembali, diikuti rasa sakit di setiap hela napas yang ia hirup, berdenyut-denyut ke sekujur tubuh seperti gelombang pasang menghantam karang. Shinobu terbaring di atas air, tersengal-sengal, menggigil kesakitan, syok dan kedinginan. Di sebelahnya Anri terapung tak sadarkan diri.

"Kochou-senpai!"

"Shinobu-chan!"

"Kumogami!!"

Tanjirou, Nezuko, Zenitsu, juga Muichirou, Mitsuri dan Obanai melayang mengelilinginya. Douma-sensei dan anggota tim Yosamu menyeruak di sela-sela kerumunan; semua tampak terguncang dan panik.

Jemari Shinobu mencengkeram erat Snitch, namun benaknya masih mengawang-awang sehingga ia tidak menunjukkan tangkapan yang nyaris membunuh itu kepada wasit maupun rekan timnya. Ia berbaring diam menatap langit, air beriak pasang dan surut menyapunya lembut.

Lama baru ia sadari, kalau dirinya belumlah sampai ke permukaan tanah.

Air hujan menggenang di udara. Seperti ceruk, ia menopang tubuh Shinobu. Di atas kepala rinai masih terus menitis, namun ia berbelok dan menetes ke samping seolah kubah tak kasat mata tengah memayungi. Hanya seorang Master yang mampu memanipulasi hujan sampai ke taraf ini. Shinobu menoleh ke bawah, memandang seseorang di balik tabir air yang berayun-ayun.

"...Tomioka-sensei ..."

🌸🌸🌸

Ruang rekreasi asrama Seiran berlokasi di sayap Kastil, dengan dinding-dinding kaca kedap suara dan sebuah teras luas berlantai juga berpagar kayu merah, menghadap lautan awan. Pohon sakura besar ditanam tepat di tengah teras, tidak pernah gundul meski selalu gugur, dan selalu berbunga tak peduli musim berganti.

Di bawah pohon itu, Shinobu sibuk bereksperimen. Menuang air dari botol ke dalam mangkuk, lantas berupaya menghentikan curahannya di udara. Mantranya berhasil melayangkan gumpalan air tersebut, akan tetapi ketika Shinobu menjatuhkan penghapus pensil ke dalamnya, benda itu menembus air dan mendarat ke dalam mangkuk.

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?!" gumamnya sendirian sambil menyeka peluh di dahi. Luar biasa. Hanya skala mangkuk tapi ia sampai kepayahan seperti ini. Sementara Tomioka-sensei mampu membuat kolam air di langit yang sanggup menahan bobot dua orang.

Jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, air sekalipun pasti menyakitkan, tetapi kolam Tomioka-sensei terasa halus...

Suara Mitsuri terdengar dari dalam Ruang Rekreasi. Shinobu menyihir eksperimennya sampai lenyap tak berbekas.

Seperti biasa, tiap sore, anggota tim Quidditch Seiran kumpul bersama untuk minum teh di teras sakura. Nezuko anak tahun pertama, Tanjirou dan Zenitsu dari tahun ketiga, Muichirou dari tingkat 5, sementara Shinobu, Mitsuri dan Obanai dari tingkat 6. Sudah tentu Inosuke sang komentator dari tahun ketiga tak ketinggalan, menempel kawan akrabnya Tanjirou dan Zenitsu. Kadang kala murid Seiran lain bergabung bersama mereka, mengerjakan PR atau mengkopi PR, bergosip sambil makan cemilan atau sekadar melamun menonton awan-awan berarak di bawah teras. Shinobu selalu menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, juga menikmati momen sekarang walau pikirannya terus bercabang. Sejak pertandingan Seiran versus Yosamu dua minggu lalu, kepalanya terus dipenuhi Giyuu Tomioka.

Aneh sebenarnya. Walau Tomioka-sensei bukan orang lama di Mahoutokoro, ia juga bukan orang baru. Shinobu mengenalnya sejak awal semester 5; Giyuu Tomioka mengajar Mantra menggantikan Tengen Uzui yang mengundurkan diri dari jabatan dikarenakan sibuk merawat tiga istrinya yang hamil serentak. Jadi kenapa sekonyong-konyong wajah tanpa emosinya itu terus terbayang-bayang di mata Shinobu?

"Eh, kenapa? Tehnya kurang manis?" tanya Mitsuri demi melihat Shinobu menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak," Shinobu mengulas senyum, jubah seragam merah jambu Sakuranya yang tersampir di sandaran sofa ia pindahkan agar Mitsuri dapat bersandar di sampingnya. "Hanya terpikir sesuatu."

"Jadwal latihan Quidditch yang baru?" tanpa melepas masker mukanya Obanai berkata, tangannya mempreteli bolu marmer mentega coklat dan menyuapi ular piaraannya Kaburamaru. "Dengar-dengar seluruh Seeker disuruh latihan terbang di kawah gunung berapi mulai minggu depan?"

Shinobu tersenyum kaku. "Biasalah, Douma-sensei habis obat."

Mitsuri dan Obanai terkekeh. "Apa kau tahu banyak yang menyumpahimu?" kata Obanai lagi. "Douma-sensei berambisi menaikkan standar Seeker Mahoutokoro agar setaraf atau setidaknya mendekati level Klan Kochou, makanya semua menyalahkanmu."

"Tapi, memangnya keluargamu berlatih terbang seperti itu?" tanya Mitsuri.

Shinobu malas membahas ini, tapi karena tak enak hati ia menjawab, "dulunya."

"Eeh?!" Mitsuri terbelalak. "Seekstrem itu?"

"Ya. Agak berlebihan memang."

"Wah, tapi kalau benar begitu, tidak salah memang kata orang. Kochou penerbang tangguh, Seeker terhebat di dunia!"

Shinobu tidak mau bicara lagi, ia menyibukkan diri dengan minum teh dan makan kue.

Masalah ini sudah jadi duri dalam hatinya sejak lama.

Menurut sejarah, berabad-abad lampau siswa dan siswi Hogwarts tersasar ke Jepang karena berlatih terbang menggunakan sapu yang tidak layak dan diselamatkan staf Penyihir Mahoutokoro. Dari kebetulan inilah kemudian permainan Quidditch diperkenalkan, dan Penyihir Jepang pertama yang mempopulerkannya di sini adalah leluhur Klan Kochou.

Sebagai yang pertama, khalayak beranggapan sudah jadi keharusan pula bagi Klan Kochou untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Tentu saja, Klan Kochou menjawab tantangan ini dengan prestasi. Generasi demi generasi mencetak nama mereka di dunia Quidditch, seringnya Seeker, sampai lama kelamaan Klan Kochou ditasbihkan sebagai Seeker legendaris sepanjang masa. Ini berlanjut di masa modern. Dari Buyut ke Ayah, bahkan kakak perempuan Shinobu; Kanae, juga menjadi Seeker, mengharumkan nama Toyohashi Tengu sebagai tim Quidditch paling bergengsi di Jepang.

Bagi Shinobu, ini seperti kutukan.

Karena ia seorang Kochou, ia diharapkan meneruskan tradisi keluarga. Sejujurnya keluarganya sendiri tidak memaksa Shinobu, akan tetapi orang awam, baik teman, terutamanya guru di sekolah, semua mendorong Shinobu untuk menjadi Seeker. Jadwal latihannya ditentukan tanpa persetujuannya. Namanya didaftarkan ke berbagai kelas menyangkut Qudditch dan Seeker. Setiap pertandingan ia wajib turun. Setiap studi banding Quidditch ia harus pergi. Benar-benar menyusahkan. Shinobu menyukai Quidditch, ia pun senang mendapat posisi Seeker dalam tim, akan tetapi tak pernah terlintas sekalipun di benaknya keinginan untuk berprofesi sebagai Seeker.

Parahnya, tidak ada yang mau mendengar pendapatnya. Adalah lelucon seorang Kochou tak jadi Seeker, begitu kata orang. Begitu kata Douma-sensei. Shinobu enggan bicara panjang lebar pada tembok. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak frustrasi dengan keadaannya.

🌸🌸🌸🌸

Hari itu, dengan wajah semringah Douma-sensei membagikan kopian artikel Daily Prophet Wizarding Britania pada tim Quidditch Mahoutokoro. Artikel itu memuat kemenangan gemilang Toyohashi Tengu berkat performa Kanae Kochou pada turnamen musim dingin se-Asia, dan wawancara Douma-sensei yang pernah melatih Kanae selama di Mahoutokoro, berikut daftar nama pemain Quidditch muda paling menjanjikan di seluruh dunia versi Daily Prophet.

"Lihat, Shinobu-chan! Kau masuk dalam daftar! Koran luar negri!" seru Douma-sensei menggebu-gebu.

Shinobu tersenyum kecut, pura-pura tak melihat pandangan menikam yang dilempar anggota tim Yosamu; terutama Kumogami Anri, ataupun reaksi hambar pemain dari asrama Toppu maupun asrama Shunrai. Cuma Douma-sensei dan timnya sendiri yang senang dengan perkembangan ini.

Berita itu digembar-gemborkan ke sana kemari, tak pelak lagi seisi sekolah pun jadi tahu. Menerima pujian dan hujatan yang sama banyaknya, lama-lama Shinobu capek juga. Ia berniat bersembunyi ke perpustakaan di belakang Kastil. Namun, ketika melewati jalan berteralis kanopi dengan bunga-bunga Wisteria lembayung bergerombol menggelantung seperti gerimis keunguan, ia berhenti. Pikirannya kosong.

"Kau tidak terlihat senang."

Shinobu terperanjat. Giyuu Tomioka berjalan tanpa suara, lengannya mengepit buku-buku, Shinobu hanya melihat jelas sastra klasik Genji Monogatari di antaranya, dan artikel Daily Prophet yang pasti ia dapat dari Douma-sensei.

"Ah, itu."

Tomioka berhenti di hadapannya. "Bisa masuk ke dalam daftar itu adalah prestasi yang bagus," ujarnya apa adanya. Tidak memuji, tidak menjilat, seperti bicara fakta. Entah kenapa jantung Shinobu berdesir mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih ..." sejenak salah tingkah, mendadak Shinobu teringat, "ah, sebulan yang lalu, waktu pertandingan Seiran dan Yosamu... terima kasih atas pertolongan Anda, Tomioka-sensei. Maaf, baru sekarang aku mengatakannya."

"Tak perlu sungkan. Sudah tugas seorang Guru untuk menjaga Muridnya," jawab Tomioka lugas.

Menyadari bertujuan sama ke perpustakaan, keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan melalui terowongan Wisteria itu.

"Sensei... bagaimana pendapat Sensei kalau kubilang sebenarnya aku tidak bercita-cita menjadi Seeker?" cetus Shinobu tiba-tiba.

Tomioka meliriknya sejenak. "Ya itu terserah padamu," ujarnya singkat.

Shinobu menatapnya heran. "Sensei tidak marah? Apa Sensei tidak beranggapan aku sudah menyia-nyiakan bakatku?"

"Hidupmu kau sendiri yang jalani, apa hakku marah padamu?" sahut Tomioka. "Terkecuali kau pengedar narkoba atau melakukan hal tak beres lainnya. Sudah melanggar hukum, mencemarkan nama baik diri sendiri, orangtua dan sekolah, kau juga merusak hidup orang lain."

Harum Wisteria tercium kala angin melintas sekilas. Di pertengahan terowongan sampai ke ujung, warna lembayung bunga beralih ke indigo.

"Alangkah baiknya seandainya orang-orang punya pikiran yang sama dengan Sensei," kata Shinobu. Ia ingin bercerita banyak, tapi mendadak sungkan. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengatakan hal yang begini pribadi pada Giyuu Tomioka, pada orang asing. Apa ini patut?

"Kau yakin? Kalau semua orang sepertiku maka menu salmon dan lobak putih masak kecap akan tersaji tiga kali dalam sehari di meja makan," komentar Tomioka. Terdiam sejurus, perlahan senyum aneh tersungging di bibirnya.

Senyum di wajah yang sepi emosi itu awalnya terasa menggetarkan, namun saat sadar sang Guru tersenyum karena mengkhayalkan makanan, mood Shinobu jadi campur aduk. "Lobak itu menjijikkan!" ujarnya, ingin merusak mood Tomioka juga.

Tomioka memandangnya dengan alis bertaut. "Tidak nasionalis! Mana ada orang Jepang yang tak suka lobak!"

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Giyuu Tomioka bisa dibilang makhluk dengan kebiasaan monoton. Beberapa kali pengamatan dan mengais informasi Shinobu lantas paham, setiap lima hari sekali, tepat jam 4 sore, sang Guru akan melintasi terowongan Wisteria, ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam atau mengembalikan pinjaman buku. Berpapasan, lalu pergi bersama ke perpustakaan, bukanlah hal sulit selama seseorang tahu ritme orang lain.

"Serba-serbi racun?" Tomioka melirik buku yang dibawa Shinobu.

"Aku tertarik menjadi Healer," Shinobu menjawab jujur. Melihat novel klasik Madam Bovary di salah satu bawaan Tomioka, ia bertanya, "Tomioka-sensei suka novel roman?"

Tomioka menggeleng. "Mendiang kakak perempuanku yang suka. Semasa hidup, beliau menghabiskan banyak waktu membaca novel-novel klasik. Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa agak rindu padanya."

Shinobu ingin tahu lebih banyak, namun ia menahan diri, tak mau terlalu mendesak. Di perpustakaan, tanpa sepengetahuan Tomioka, ia diam-diam meminjam novel yang pernah dibaca sang Guru. Ada kalanya novel-novel itu menarik, meski ada pula yang membosankan, Shinobu tetap dengan tekun menamatkan bacaannya. Mungkin ia cuma penasaran pada sosok kakak perempuan yang amat dirindukan Sensei-nya. Atau ini cuma alasan agar lima hari kemudian ia bisa melangkah bersebelahan lagi dengan Tomioka di bawah naungan kanopi Wisteria itu ...

"... hari ini Kumogami Anri bertengkar dengan Douma-sensei." Shinobu meniup-niup kedua tangannya yang dingin. Karena terburu-buru ke perpustakaan, ia lupa memakai sarung tangannya, padahal sekarang sudah pertengahan Desember. Wisteria-wisteria tetap mekar seperti biasa, berkat pelindung sihir yang dipasang Kepala Sekolah Ubuyashiki di sekeliling perguruan.

"Oh ya?" Tomioka memberikan sarung tangannya pada Shinobu. Sarung tangan itu bermantra, tak peduli seberapa besar ukuran awalnya, begitu dikenakan ia akan otomatis menyesuaikan diri dengan tangan pemakainya. Rasanya hangat. Mengucap terima kasih, Shinobu merasa dadanya berdebar lagi.

"'Sedikit-sedikit Kochou! Apa-apa Kochou! Memangnya pemain Quidditch Mahoutokoro cuma Kochou!' Begitu kira-kira yang diteriakkannya tadi," Shinobu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Douma-sensei memberinya detensi. Dia bahkan berbohong untuk membelaku di depan anak-anak yang lain. Katanya, 'Shinobu-chan jadi yang terbaik karena berlatih keras. Ia benar-benar mendedikasikan dirinya untuk Quidditch dan posisi Seeker, makanya sudah sepantasnya ia diteladani.' Pfft..." entah kenapa Shinobu merasa geli ditengah kegetiran.

"Eh, Sensei... kalau mereka semua tahu aku main Quidditch cuma karena iseng, menangkap Snitch juga karena iseng, bahkan setelah lulus aku ingin meneruskan pendidikan ke Akademi Medis demi menjadi Healer, apa mereka akan semakin membenciku?"

"Memang apa bedanya? Kau tidak melakukan apa-apapun orang sudah membencimu."

"...kenapa Sensei tidak mencoba menghiburku? Kalau aku bicara seperti ini pada Mitsuri ia pasti akan langsung menyeretku ke dapur sekolah, dan menjarah kue-kue di lemari makanan!"

Tomioka membisu. Tangannya mendadak terjulur dan memetik serangkum Wisteria. Setelah membuangi daun, ia kemudian menyematkan tangkai bunga itu ke gelungan rambut Shinobu.

"Menjarah makanan bukan hal yang baik. Kau sudah sebesar ini sementara adik-adik tingkatmu masih perlu banyak asupan," kata Tomioka, memandang datar Shinobu yang diam terpana. Ia kemudian meneruskan perjalanan, sendirian.

Shinobu terpaku mengawasi kepergian sang Guru. Tangannya meraba bunga Wisteria yang menjuntai di sisi kepala.

"Eh, manis sekali!" seru Mitsuri, menyentuh Wisteria di rambut Shinobu ketika ia kembali ke ruang rekreasi Seiran. Shinobu tercekat dan merah padam, tapi untungnya Mitsuri kemudian sibuk merecoki Obanai, minta dipetikkan Wisteria untuk dipasang di rambut, dan berujung ngambek karena Obanai beranggapan Wisteria ungu tak cocok disematkan di rambut Mitsuri yang pink-hijau. Selagi mereka cekcok, Shinobu menyelinap ke kamar tidur, duduk lama di depan cermin seraya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Libur natal dan tahun baru dihabiskan Shinobu di rumah keluarganya di Nara, Kyoto. Semakin hari ia semakin mantap ingin menjadi Healer, dan memberi tahu keluarganya tepat di momen pergantian tahun. Meski orangtua dan kakaknya tak pernah mengharuskan ia menjadi Seeker, ia tetap waswas. Jadi tak terbilang betapa lega hatinya melihat Ayahnya cuma angkat bahu, sementara Ibunya berkata, "tak masalah, Seeker di sini juga sudah menumpuk."

"Bagus juga ada Healer di rumah, bisa hemat biaya berobat!" sambut Kanae tersenyum lebar.

Senang bukan kepalang, Shinobu makan banyak, sampai hampir tersedak mochi tahun baru. Acara makan kali itu penuh senda gurau, namun saat melihat salmon dan lobak putih masak kecap, Shinobu terkenang Tomioka.

Apa saat ini Tomioka-sensei membaca novel roman lagi? Atau sedang makan lauk salmon kesukaannya?

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Siswa dan siswi Mahoutokoro tahun keenam diberi semacam formulir untuk membantu perencanaan pendidikan lanjutan demi karier di masa depan. Shinobu menuliskan minatnya akan dunia medis, disaksikan dengan tercengang oleh Mitsuri dan Obanai. Reaksi keduanya pun tak sekeras yang Shinobu sangka; Mitsuri mendukung seratus persen perubahan ini, dan meski tak seberapa setuju karena merasa sayang pada bakat Shinobu, Obanai pun tidak melarang. Melangkah ringan, Shinobu pergi menemui Rengoku-sensei.

... dan mendapati Douma-sensei juga berada di kantor sang Kepala Asrama.

Shinobu sempat berbalik badan, berpikir untuk menyerahkan formulir di lain kesempatan, dan terhenti beberapa lama di koridor. Sejak di tahun pertama Douma-sensei begitu gigih menempanya, bisa dibilang teknik terbang yang ia kuasai lebih banyak ia peroleh dari Douma-sensei. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah.

Tetapi, selama enam tahun ini, bukankah Douma-sensei juga mengambil banyak keuntungan darinya dan Klan Kochou? Shinobu bukannya tidak mengerti mengapa sang Guru begitu berambisi menyetirnya di jalan ini; popularitas sebagai instruktur yang pernah melatih Kanae Kochou tentulah terasa manis, mengingat selalu ada yang menyebut dan mengaitkan Douma dengan setiap pencapaian Kanae bersama Toyohashi Tengu.

"Eh, Kochou?"

"Selamat siang, Rengoku-sensei, Douma-sensei. Ini, formulir perencanaan edukasi tingkat lanjutnya." Shinobu menyerahkan formulirnya pada Rengoku.

"Oh, sudah selesai ya." Rengoku mengecek apakah formulir lengkap terisi dan tak dapat tidak terkesima demi membaca tujuan Shinobu. "Akademi Mediwizard dan Healer Florence Nightingale di Nara? Kau... mau jadi Mediwizard?"

Shinobu menggeleng. "Healer, Sensei," ia terdiam melihat Douma mengambil formulirnya dari tangan Rengoku. "Sudah kupikirkan baik-baik," ujarnya buru-buru, cemas ditentang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rengoku sangsi. "Selama ini kukira kau sudah mantap menjadi Seeker..."

"Dan bakatmu pun jauh lebih ke situ daripada ke tempat lain." Douma mengangsurkan formulir itu kembali ke tangan Rengoku. "Rengoku-san, kau masih punya stok formulir lagi, kan? Beri satu untuk Shinobu-chan, kurasa ia agak bingung hingga salah tulis."

"Douma-sensei, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku memang berminat menjadi Healer," kata Shinobu.

"Minat?" Douma tertawa kecil. "'Nak, di dunia ini minat saja tidak akan cukup. Semua Squib berminat menjadi Penyihir, tapi kalau mereka masuk perguruan sihir, menurutmu berapa lama mereka baru bisa merapal Wingardium Leviosa?" Senyum bermain di bibir Douma, akan tetapi perkataannya amat menusuk. "Nilai Mantramu memang bagus, tapi bukankah kau kesulitan di kelas Ramuan? Herbologi untung lulus, Rune Kuno biasa-biasa saja, bagaimana kau mau masuk Akademi Medis?"

Shinobu membungkam.

"Tak perlu sampai seperti itu, Douma-san," Rengoku agak kaget mendengar cara bicara Douma. "Aku sendiri dulu amat payah di Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tapi bukankah aku lulus menjadi Auror? Aku malah mengajar itu sekarang. Kau sendiri, meski berbakat di Arithmancy, malah jadi Instruktur Penerbangan."

"Itu mana bisa disamakan dengan ini. Apa yang kukerjakan sekarang adalah apa yang kuinginkan sejak dulu."

"Mungkin menjadi Healer juga hal yang diinginkan Kochou sejak dulu?"

"Anak muda zaman sekarang kadang tidak tahu apa yang baik buat mereka!" Douma sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya hingga Rengoku memandangnya tertegun. Menoleh pada Shinobu, Douma lantas berujar, "memang apa kekurangan Seeker sampai kau menginginkan hal lain?"

"Tidak ada yang kurang. Aku hanya tidak berminat," jawab Shinobu.

"Kochou Shinobu, apa kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang ingin sepertimu tapi tak bisa? Kau berniat menyia-nyiakan bakatmu, apa sedikitpun kau tidak merasa bersalah? Kau tidak takut hujatan teman-temanmu sesama pemain Quidditch?"

"Sensei, maaf." Pun demikian, senyum mengembang di wajah Shinobu. "Aku tahu, aku tak menyesal, dan akupun tidak keberatan. Jalan apapun yang kupilih, akan selalu ada yang pro dan yang kontra. Kalau aku terus memusingkan hal itu, lantas kapan aku bisa melangkah maju?"

"Kata-kata yang bagus!" Pada dasarnya Rengoku adalah tipe orang yang terus terang. Mendengar Shinobu bicara blak-blakan simpatinya pun langsung tercuri. Ia bahkan maju menghalangi ketika Douma tampak hendak membantah Shinobu. "Ah, sejujurnya aku merasa ini amat disayangkan. Tapi kalau ini adalah hal yang benar-benar kau inginkan, apa boleh buat! Lalu, bagaimana pendapat keluargamu...?"

"Ayah, Ibu, juga Kakakku sudah setuju," sahut Shinobu. "Merekalah yang bahkan mengusulkan Akademi Florence Nightingale padaku."

"Mustahil!" protes Douma. Sayangnya tidak ada yang mempedulikannya lagi.

"Bagus..." Sesaat Rengoku mengawasi Shinobu lekat-lekat. Terkenang kata-kata dan sikapnya yang kukuh mempertahankan pendapat, entah mengapa ia merasa sebangga saat gadis itu mempersembahkan piala Quidditch Mahoutokoro untuk asramanya. "Bagus sekali!" Ia mengangguk-angguk seolah puas akan sesuatu. "Nah! Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap! Bukankah kelas Muzan-sensei akan dimulai 15 menit lagi?"

Shinobu terkesiap dan buru-buru pamit. Panggilan Douma sama sekali tak ia hiraukan.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

"Kau benar-benar serius mau jadi Healer?" tanya Tomioka saat Shinobu menjumpainya lagi di terowongan Wisteria beberapa hari berikutnya.

Shinobu mengangguk.

"Apa kata Douma-sensei?" tanya Tomioka lagi.

"Dia masih menolak menerima kenyataan."

"Karena itu kau bolos latihan Quidditch dan lari ke sini?"

"Eh? Kok Sensei tahu?!"

"Suara teriakan Douma-sensei saat mencarimu terdengar sampai ke kantor."

Shinobu tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya, aku ke sini memang sengaja mencari Sensei."

"Oh? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

Shinobu menggeleng. "Sensei tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Tomioka menatap langit-langit Wisteria, mengingat-ingat kalender. "14 Februari? Kenapa?"

Shinobu tersenyum tipis sambil mengangsurkan sekotak coklat. Selagi Tomioka melongo menerima pemberiannya, Shinobu berbalik dan kabur sambil cekikikan, pulang ke asramanya.

🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸


	2. Today...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸

Hari inipun salmon dan lobak putih masak kecap ala Peri Rumah Mahoutokoro terasa lezat disantap dengan nasi hangat. Giyuu Tomioka makan dengan khusyu, sesekali menghirup teh hijau hambar saat merasa haus. Aah... surga dunia. Sambil lalu ia mendengarkan celotehan Kepala Sekolah Ubuyashiki tentang anggota staf tambahan yang akan ditempatkan di Ruang Kesehatan pada dewan pengajar. Hanya sebentar, saat satu Peri Rumah memunculkan sepiring panggang salmon, perhatian Tomioka langsung beralih.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Douma?" tanya Kepala Sekolah, tiba-tiba membuka topik baru di meja makan.

"Yaah ..." Rengoku tertawa miris, geleng-geleng kepala. "Bagaimana mengatakannya. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu sejak kelulusan Kochou Shinobu, tapi ia masih tetap dengan caranya, malah semakin menjadi-jadi." Usai bicara, iapun kembali fokus ke mangkuk ramennya.

"Aku kasihan pada anak-anak tim Quidditch kita," keluh Magizoologist Gyoumei Himejima; pengajar bidang studi Penanganan Makhluk dan Hewan-Hewan Ajaib, dengan airmata menetes di sudut-sudut matanya. "Kudengar Douma-san melatih mereka tanpa ampun di kawah gunung berapi. Bahkan libur musim panas pun anak-anak itu masih dipaksa datang ke sekolah." Sejenak ia berhenti untuk minum beberapa gelas air, meski tak lama setelahnya airmata kembali tumpah ke pipinya. "Kurasa, kita harus menghentikan Douma-san sebelum keadaan semakin memburuk."

Muzan mendengus sinis. "Gagal membesarkan Shinobu agar kelak bisa didompleng pamornya seperti Kanae, sekarang dia cari mangsa baru. Aku tak peduli yang lain, tapi kalau dia macam-macam dengan murid asramaku, jangan salahkan jika fisik yang berbicara!"

"Sabar, sabar, kita kan rekan sejawat, selagi masih bisa dibicarakan baiknya mari dibicarakan," kata Gyoumei, berusaha menenangkan Muzan.

Tomioka tak ambil pusing gosip terkini. Selesai makan, ia mengantongi beberapa onigiri untuk dicemil nanti, sebelum hengkang ke perpustakaan, hendak mencari bacaan baru.

Terowongan Wisteria masih seindah biasa. Tomioka mendengar kabar Kepala Sekolah Ubuyashiki berniat menambah varian warna bunga, pink dan putih yang rencananya akan diletakkan berselang-seling di antara Wisteria lembayung dan indigo. Kalau benar jadi, terowongan itu akan bertambah semarak. Shinobu pasti akan menyukainya...

Bicara soal gadis itu, sudah 2 tahun ini mereka tak lagi surat menyurat. Tomioka baru sadar betapa ia menunggu-nunggu pos datang ketika akhirnya surat tak lagi terkirim. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Kabar terakhir Shinobu terkesan positif, nilai Ramuannya semakin membaik. Walau bukan juara kelas, prestasinya terus stabil. Hubungannya dengan sesama murid dan Guru pun baik. 4 tahun sejak lulus dari Mahoutokoro... bila tiada aral melintang bukankah seharusnya ia sudah menamatkan tahun ajaran di Akademi Florence Nightingale? Apa ia akhirnya sukses menjadi Healer? Kalau sudah, ke mana tujuannya sekarang?

Di tengah terowongan, seorang wanita dengan jubah bermotif sayap kupu-kupu berwarna ungu muda, berdiri memandangi bunga-bunga Wisteria yang terjulur bak tirai manik. Tomioka mengenali postur dan gaya rambut berjepit pita kupu-kupu itu, sehingga berhenti dengan terkesima.

"...Kochou?"

Shinobu menoleh. Wajahnya masih sama, sedikit lebih tirus, hanya tatapan matanya yang berubah. Tomioka tidak tahu apa, hanya merasa jantungnya berdesir kala bersitatap dengan mata itu.

Seperti biasa, Shinobu tersenyum sewaktu melihat Tomioka. "Apa kabar, Tomioka-sensei? Ah, tidak. Akan lebih tepat kalau kupanggil Tomioka-san sekarang, bukan?"

Tomioka masih terpana, tapi sewaktu melihat bros emas Healer tersemat di kerah jubah Shinobu, ia teringat perkataan Kepala Sekolah Ubuyashiki mengenai staf tambahan untuk Ruang Kesehatan.

(Tamat)  
🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸


End file.
